wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silvercloud
Silver is a Dragon OC owned by Bright. Please do not edit without permission, except for grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you! There will be a drawing of her on the way, so please do not worry. I am planning on making a fanfic too, so make sure to look for it! Appearance: Silvercloud is a Ice/MistWing hybrid dragonet. Her scales are as smooth as ice with a sparkling bluish-silver color. She has talons like most IceWings; sharp and ridged. This will help her if she ever needs to climb mountains or grip ice. Her tail is slightly pointed, though not as much as other IceWings. She has amber eyes that sparkle in the sunlight. These characteristics make her very pretty, to the point where dragons always want to be around her. (Much to her dismay.) Personality: Silver has a shy personality much life that of her mother, Dreary. The difference is that, where Dreary's is shy to the point of freezing whenever spoken to, Silver will actually try to make an effort to reign in her timid nature. She is very kind, often helping those who need it. She is very friendly to dragons that she knows very well, and reserved with ones that she doesn’t. When she gets used to someone, she fast to open up and make friends with them. However, this shyness only applies in meeting new people. If she sees something new that she would like to do, she will be the first to jump up and give it a go. (Yes, she is a regular daredevil.) She loves to go on adventures to explore and discover new things. She is fiercely protective when it comes to her twin brother, Sleet. She would do anything to save him from danger. She is also very smart for her young age. She loves to read. 80 percent of the time, if you see her, she will have her nose in a book. Although she is very pretty, she is not vain about it. She does not want to be popular, instead being happy with just a small group of friends. She hates the fact that her appearance draws attention to her. History: Silvercloud was born in the Mist Kingdom. Her parents were Dreary, a MistWing, and Coldspike, an IceWing. She has a twin brother named Sleet. They lived in a cave on the coastline. When she and her brother were one year old, their parents realized that they were very precocious (they kept on trying to read anything that they could get their hands on). So, a month after her second birthday, she and Sleet were sent to Jade Mountain Academy. She asked their parents why they were being sent to school. Dreary and Coldspike, seeing the fear on their daughter's face, began to laugh. Then they explained to her that Jade Mountain is not a bad place and that it was where they went to school. In fact, it was where they met and eventually fell in love. Hearing this story filled Silvercloud with confidence, and she was no longer afraid. Actually, she was excited to go to school and see where her parents met. On the first day of school, she met Starshine, a female Nightwing dragonet that was in the same boat as her at first. The teacher thought that he would get the shy girls together and see how they worked out. He was pleased when his plan worked, as they became fast friends. From that day on, they did everything together. Nothing would separate them as long as they lived. Until a fascinating hybrid named Brightflame showed up, that is. Brightflame was a Sky/SandWing hybrid who came from Possibility (If anybody has been reading about any of my other characters, you might know who this dazzling dragonet is XD). Now, Silver was absolutely stunned. The newcomer was as bright as the Sun (But you could stare directly at Brightflame, try this with the sun and you will go blind. XP). Family: Mom: Dreary Dad: Coldspike: Silvercloud tries her hardest to be brave like her dad, but sometimes, things get to be too much for her and she panics. Brother: Sleet Grandma: Drizzle Grandpa: Foghorn Aunt: Aqua Woodduck: Cousin Abilities: Silvercloud has the numbing mist breath that is common for MistWings. Due to being half IceWing, hers is colder and more effective. She mostly uses this ability as an agent to deal with injuries. (It makes a great anesthetic.) Friends: Starshine: NightWing (has a crush on her, but Silver hasn't noticed... YET!) Brightflame: SkyWing/Sandwing hybrid (also happens to be her crush) Woodduck: MudWing/MistWing hybrid (this is her cousin, too) Trivia: * "Every cloud has a silver lining." This is true, and Sivercloud is no different. This quote is the origin of her name. * Silver is older than Sleet by two hours. * Starshine, her best friend, has a crush on her. Gallery: 1BCEEEE7-D922-47A8-A058-24B3D3BAAFD0.jpeg|Silvercloud’s name origin Dreary.png|Silver’s mom. Drawn by Pumpkin|link=Dreary the Mistwing 142F0445-C135-45D5-B9C8-770EEA74C51E.png|Silver’s dad, Coldspike|link=Coldspike Silvercloud .jpeg|Silvercloud by Queen Gold Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:MistWings Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Bright the Sunwing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)